


Doing taxes

by KendraPendragon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Molly is trying to do Sherlock's taxes, which would be a lot easier if the man wouldn't walk about in his birthday suit, distracting her with kisses and a hard-on that makes her mouth water. Just some Sherlolly fluff for the heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old thing I wrote on tumblr. I decided to uploaf it here because finding my own writing in the stupid mobile app proves impossible, gaaah!

For once, the kitchen table in 221b Baker Street doesn’t look like a homemade meth lab. That doesn’t mean it can finally serve its purpose. No, no, no. Sherlock Holmes would never be that boring. At present, the table standing in his kitchen has been turned into a makeshift tax office.

It’s time for his income tax statement.

Which means that his desk is covered in receipts and invoices. The two big boxes he has collected them in are standing on the floor. The only space left on the table is occupied by a notepad and a laptop.  It’s not his. He would never buy a pink laptop with white hibiscus flowers on it. It belongs to his mandated tax accountant.

Her name is Molly Hooper.

~oOo~

   
After three hours of going through Sherlock’s receipts, Molly is close to tears. Normally, she loves doing taxes. Her taxes, that is. During the year she collects invoices and receipts in a special folder, labels them accordingly so that when the day comes, she is more than well prepared. Her dad has been an official tax accountant, so it’s partly in her blood. She’s always been interested in the topic and if she hadn’t discovered her love for corpses (she would never phrase it like that outside her head, of course), she’d definitely have entered the field herself.

Right now she realises that 20 years ago she’s made the right decision. Just the thought that there is another person out there like Sherlock is horrifying.

She swallows down a big gulp of her third coffee and shakes herself. She can do this!

However, when she picks up a receipt for a thousand tampons, she groans.

“Why am I doing this?!” she asks desperately and buries her head in her hands.

A few seconds later, the sound of bare footsteps announces the presence of her torturer.

“Are you still on that?”

Her first impulse is to jump up and scratch his eyes out. Her second impulse is to cry.

Then she glances up when he passes her.

His bare, perfect pale arse makes her mouth water.

Molly gulps.

Right.

That’s why she’s doing it.

He is so damn beautiful without any clothes on, like right now.

And he is a fantastic shag.

He grabs one of Mrs. Hudson’s baked goods out of the fridge and turns around to her as he bites into it.

Now she gets the lovely front view.

She can’t help but stare at him with a dreamy expression.

“How much more time do you need?”

She snaps out of her daydreams.

“If you would have only kept receipts I can actually use I would have been done two hours ago.”

“These are all business expenses.”

She gives him a look and holds up the receipts for tampons.

“Tampons, Sherlock! How on earth are a thousand tampons a business expense?”

“I ran experiments, which are part of my training so I can do my job. There, I’ve done your work for you.”

“Did you solve a case that involved a murder with tampons?”

“No.”

Scrunching her nose she angrily crumbles the receipt and throws it over her shoulder.

“You seem mad.”

She closes her eyes and counts to ten.

“You offered to help.”

5…6…7…

“Ah, I see.”

When she opens her eyes, he’s standing next to her and his cock is dangling in front of her face.

“I think you need some motivation.”

Just as she is about to protest he bends down and his big hand slides down her neck and into her white, crochet halter top. His fingertips brush over her nipple as his lips nibble at her neck.

Molly sighs and tilts back her head so Sherlock has better access to her throat.

Unfair.

But sooo good.

“Fine, I’ll do it. But you better make it up to me, Mr Holmes.”

“Have I ever not made it up to you?”

She smiles. His voice so close to her ear makes her whole body tremble.

Indeed, he hasn’t. He always makes sure that she is happy and satisfied when she’s here, which is often.

It started four months ago, at her place. He had been frustrated with a case and continued to be nasty and spiteful until Molly snapped and shagged the frustration out of him. An awkward next morning should have followed, but Sherlock had been in the best mood she’s ever seen him. He proposed then and there that they should continue the shagging. Obviously, she agreed.

Since this day Molly is happier than she has ever been. Sure, there are a lot of unspoken feelings and unresolved issues hanging above their heads, but after years of pining and over-thinking things, Molly has decided to enjoy and cherish him as long as he lets her. And so far, it’s going great. She actually likes the casualty of their arrangement. Even more so because she knows Sherlock isn’t shagging someone else. Neither is she. They haven’t talked about exclusivity, but she has no desire to date other men.

Meena, her best friend, has told her she is wasting her time and that she would do better chasing after Mr. Right. Thing is though, she already had that. Tom was perfect in every regard. With him it would have been stability, a house in the suburbs, children, pets, the lot. But now Molly knows that it’s not what she is looking for. And that it is okay not to want those things.

With a sigh Molly wraps her arms around Sherlock’s neck and lets her hands wander into his hair.

“That’s nice”, she comments after his other hand joined the first. Now both are massaging her breasts.

“Do you feel…motivated?”

She giggles.   
“Almost. I think a kiss would complete the motivational seminar by Sherlock Holmes quite nicely.”  
He smiles at her before he seals her lips with his.

Ah, his kisses.

Sherlock is a heavenly kisser. To be fair, his mouth was made for it. Those perfect lips can make her head spin within seconds. They can also make her heart swell with love. This kiss is a bit of both.

She feels light-headed when he pulls back.

“How’s that?”

She grins.

“Perfect. Okay, off you go. I can’t focus with your bare arse and your swinging winky.”

“Swinging winky?!”

She laughs and pulls his hands out of her top.

“Get out. It’s very inappropriate to feel up your tax consultant.”

“You just said-“

“Out!”

He growls, but leaves. Her eyes follow that perfect arse swing into the living room. Sherlock sits down in his chair and looks at her. Molly narrows her eyes at him.

“You do realize that I can still see you.”

“I’m still motivating…from afar.”

She shakes her head and smiles.

“At least close your legs. I don’t want to drool all over your precious receipts.”

“Who’s teasing who now?”

Molly giggles and turns her attention back to the laptop screen, her head full of mental images of her kneeling between his knees and sucking that delicious cock. He loves being blown. Well, which man doesn’t? But she’s never been with a man who experiences it so intensely and expresses his pleasure so openly. Also, he is very, very grateful whenever she does it. That is always fun…

But no more of that now. She has to focus!

~oOo~

Half an hour does she manage. And by mercilessly sorting out those questionable receipts she makes some good progress. There is more paper on the floor than on the table now. She stretches and lets out a deep breath. It helps her become aware of her surroundings again. She glances into the living room to see if he’s still there.

Big mistake.

Her mouth falls open.

Sherlock’s cock is fully erect.

“What’s going on over there?” she inquires. “Have you been playing with yourself?”

She giggles. It reminds her of the time she asked him to masturbate for her. He had blushed so sweetly. But of course he did it. And it was beautiful.

He takes a second to reply.

“I’m looking at you.”

His voice is low and his gaze intense.

Butterflies dance around in her belly. She lets out a shy giggle.

“You’ve looked at me before. What’s different now? Is it because I’m working for you?”

“I’m not sure. The glasses, definitely. And your hair.”

She has put her hair up in a bun and used two pencils to secure it.

“You’ve seen my glasses thousands of times.”

“I always liked them. Gives you that librarian-look.”

Now Molly rolls her eyes and leans back against the chair.

“I didn’t think you’d have such cliché fantasies.”

He just shrugs and keeps staring at her.

So does his cock. Metaphorically.

“So…”, she begins after a lingering look at his mast, “you watch porn. That’s a surprise.”

“Why?”

“Because of that whole ‘body is transport’-thing you so sternly insist on.”

“I still do. That doesn’t mean I can always deny my body’s urges. Also, it’s John’s fault, really. He had all those sites bookmarked.”

“Sure, blame it on a guy who can’t defend himself.”

Sherlock narrows his eyes at her.   
“You can ask him next time you see him.”

“No, thanks.”

Her eyes drift down again. She presses her lips together.

“Come here.”

His voice sends a shiver down her spine. There’s nothing in the world she wants to do more. If it wasn’t for her bloody duteousness she’d already be straddling him.

“I have to finish this.”

“Just a quickie.”

Her fingers begin typing.   
“If I’ve learned one thing after four months shagging you it’s that there is no quickie with you. Once we start we won’t stop. Not that I’m complaining. I love that, really. Give me half an hour.”

He sighs loudly.

“At least take off your glasses.”

She smiles and shakes her head.

“Why don’t you watch telly? Or read something? Do you really want me to try to convince internal revenue that you needed 50 lipsticks for your work?”

“Yes. The McNara case.”

She looks at him questioningly. Sherlock rolls his eyes.

“’50 shades of Red’.”

John’s blog entry.

“Oh, right. Great. Thanks, boss.”

“Stop the teasing, Molly.”  
The temporary tax counselor grins as she enters the next figure.

“Do you like that?”

“I think that’s quite obvious by now.”

“Would you like to play office some time? You know, like a role play?”

She looks up and grins at him.

“Have you done it with Tom?”

Molly is taken aback.

“Tom? What has he to do with anything?”

“So that’s a yes.”

The sudden change in the mood confuses her.

“No, I’ve never role played with him. Why is that important?”

Sherlock looks away. His fingers twitch.

After four months knowing Sherlock so intimately, Molly can read him like an open book.

“Why on earth are you jealous? Of Tom, of all people?!”

He shifts in his seat. It’s the saddest thing when he crosses his legs.

“Sherlock?”

“I saw you”, it bursts out of him.

Molly frowns. He sees it as he glances at her.

Taking a deep breath, he calms himself down.

“You. With Tom. He was in your flat. Three nights ago.”

“Oh.”

Sherlock stops breathing and for a second he closes his eyes. His entire body is tensed up. He can’t stop shifting. His jaw clenches nervously. But it’s the lack of eye contact that gives him away.

“Well, I think congratulations are in order. You’re back together. And I guess the engagement is back on.”

Molly is out of her seat and walks over to him, only wearing her crop top and her neon green knickers.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell him that you came round for one last shag.”

His voice is cold. She hadn’t heard this tone in years. It makes her heart ache.

He wants to hold her off with his hands, but she straddles him anyway and cups his cheeks with both hands. She’s done it so many times by now it feels familiar and comforting.

“Look at me, you stupid moron.”

By insulting him she earns herself a glare but she doesn’t mind as long as he looks at her.

“Tom and I aren’t back together.”

His brows twitch.

“He came by to tell me that he’s getting married. He just didn’t want me to hear it from someone else.”

His eyes light up, but only for a second.

“Are you…sad about that?”

“Do I look sad?”

He actually observes her. She rolls her eyes and buries her hands in his hair, smiling cheekily.

“I can’t believe you were jealous of Tom.”

“I wasn’t jealous. Just…confused.”

“Fine…So we’re good?”

He sniffs and straightens. Molly massages his scalp. He loves that and he always gets goose bumps. Normally he’d already melt against her, but today he is fighting the pleasure. 

“Yes, we’re good”, he finally replies, his head bobbing back and forth due to her massaging fingers. His eyes want to drift close, be he doesn’t allow them.

“So we can keep shagging?”

The full lips she loves so much twitch into a short smile.

“Say please.”

Her mouth falls open at this impudence, then she pulls him back by his hair.

“You’re impossible!”

Finally, his arms pulls her against his chest. Their lips clash.

This kiss is different.

Urgent. Hungry. Desperate. Frightened. More intense than it’s ever been.

After they part, Molly gently weaves through his hair. His face is still in her hands.

“Are you okay, Sherlock?”

Once again he avoids eye contact. Instead he pulls her into a tight embrace, his lips pressed against the pulse point of her throat. Not knowing what else to do she wraps her arms around his shoulders and lets him hold her.

For a very long while they remain in this position.

Finally, Sherlock eases his grip on her and leans back. His green-blue eyes are soft. They always look like that after they had sex, right before he pulls her into his arms.

“I don’t want you to shag other men, Molly.”

A shiver runs down her spine. Interesting. He’s never put up rules before.

“I’m not shagging other men.”

“I know but…I mean in the future. I want you all to myself.”

His big warm hand roams her back and her upper arm.

A knot forms in Molly’s throat. She’s overwhelmed.

“You have me, Sherlock.”

“No, I mean-“

“Being exclusive, yeah, I got that.”

“Would you stop talking for a second?”

She giggles. It’s a bit mean, but the insecurity on his face is just adorable.

Patiently she waits for him to find the words he so desperately searches.

“The last four months have been…good.”

Molly rolls her eyes.

“Very good…Wonderful.”

That gets her attention.

“You being here feels…”

“Good?” she can’t help but suggest.

He glares at her.

“I was going to say ‘right’.”

“Oh.”

He shushes her. Molly smiles and rests her head in her hand, looking down at him expectantly. This earns her another glare.

“I want more, Molly”, he finally exclaims after taking a deep breath. “Living together, marriage, babies, whatever you want.”

“What?!”

With eyes big as sauces and her jaw hanging in his lap she stares at him in disbelief.

“Why is that so surprising? You know how happy I am.”

“No, yeah, I know, it’s just…marriage? Babies? A few seconds ago I didn’t even know that this is something you want.”

“With you. I want it with you.”

He looks at her with pure love in his eyes.

“I think I’m going to faint”, Molly whispers, unable to breathe.

Sherlock chuckles and nuzzles her neck.

“Good. That’s another fantasy of mine. Taking advantage of you while you sleep.”

“Oh boy.”

“Bit not good?” he mumbles against her neck.

Then he sucks her delicate skin between his lips. Molly gasps.

“No, actually…that’s one of my fantasies, too.”

He growls and digs his fingers into her arse. Molly immediately starts grinding her pussy against his swelling cock.

“So it’s a yes?” Sherlock pants as he pulls her crop top over her head and tosses it to the side.

“To what?”

He rolls his eyes and cups her breast with his left hand.

“Marriage, Babies. I was thinking two.“

“Okay.”

There is not a chance for her to find a clear thought when he’s fondling her breast and pulling her knickers aside. And when he pushes into her, for the first time not using a condom, Molly’s head is wiped clean entirely.

It’s only an hour later, panting and clinging to his naked body, that she realizes that she has agreed to marry him and that they had unprotected sex. At the right time, as it will turn out. They have started a family. Neither of them knows yet, of course.

They are still cuddling and kissing, both blissfully happy.

They shag one more time, then it’s back to the income tax statement.

Molly is a responsible adult.

Sherlock pouts in the corner for ten minutes.

Then he starts browsing the web for engagement rings.


End file.
